1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and in particular, to a semiconductor device having a field-effect transistor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, semiconductor devices typically including an SRAM (Static Random Access Memory) and a DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory) have been highly integrated to have such a structure that each chip includes many elements. Among these elements, a majority of transistors are field-effect transistors called MOSFETs (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors).
The MOSFETs can be classified into two types having different electric polarities, i.e., an nMOSFET (negative MOSFET) in which electrons flow through a channel region and a pMOSFET (positive MOSFET) in which holes flows. These nMOSFETs and pMOSFETs are combined to form various kinds of circuits.
Structures of such transistors can be roughly classified into a surface channel type and a buried channel type. Generally in the CMOS structure which consists of an nMOSFET and a pMOSFET on the same substrate, the nMOSFET of the surface channel type and the pMOSFET of the buried channel type are broadly employed because it is necessary to use the same gate electrode material for the nMOSFET and pMOSFET. Structures of the conventional nMOSFET and pMOSFET will be described below.
FIG. 40 is a schematic cross section showing a structure of a conventional nMOSFET. Referring to FIG. 40, a silicon substrate 501 is provided at its surface with a boron diffusion region 503 of p-type. A pair of n-type source/drain regions 507 are formed at the surface of boron diffusion region 503 with a predetermined space between each other. A gate electrode 511 is formed at a region located between paired source/drain regions 507 with a gate insulating film 509 therebetween.
Paired n-type source/drain regions 507, gate insulating film 509 and gate electrode 511 form an nMOSFET 520 of surface channel type.
Side walls of gate electrode 511 are covered with side wall spacer 513.
FIG. 41 is a cross section schematically showing a structure of a conventional pMOSFET. Referring to FIG. 41, a silicon substrate 601 is provided at its surface with a phosphorus diffusion region 603 of n-type. A pair of p-type source/drain regions 607 are formed at the surface of phosphorus diffusion region 603 with a predetermined space between each other. A gate electrode 611 is formed at a region located between paired source/drain regions 607 with a gate insulating film 609 therebetween. A p-type buried channel region 615 is formed at the surface of phosphorus diffusion region 603 located between paired source/drain regions 607.
Paired p-type source/drain regions 607, gate insulating film 609, gate electrode 611 and p-type buried channel region 615 form a pMOSFET 620 of buried channel type.
Side walls of gate electrode 611 are covered with side wall spacer 613.
A method of manufacturing the conventional nMOSFET shown in FIG. 40 will be described below.
FIGS. 42 to 46 are schematic cross sections showing the process of manufacturing the conventional nMOSFET in accordance with the order of process steps. Referring first to FIG. 42, the ordinary LOCOS (Local Oxidation of Silicon) is executed to form isolating oxide films 521 on silicon substrate 501. In this step, isolating implantation regions 523 under isolating oxide films 521 are formed. Thereafter, a pad oxide film 531 of a predetermined thickness is formed to cover the whole surface.
Referring to FIG. 43, boron (B) is implanted into the whole surface. Then, a heat processing is executed to activate and diffuse the implanted boron, so that boron diffusion region 503 is formed at the surface of silicon substrate 501. Thereafter, pad oxide film 531 is removed, e.g., by etching.
Thereby, the surface of boron diffusion region 503 is exposed as shown in FIG. 44.
Referring to FIG. 45, thermal oxidation is effected, so that a silicon oxide film 509a as the gate insulating film is formed on the whole surface.
Referring to FIG. 46, patterned gate electrode 511 is formed on the surface of gate insulating film 509a. Using gate electrode 511 as a mask, ion implantation or the like is performed to form at the surface paired n-type source/drain regions 507 spaced by a predetermined distance. Then, side wall spacer 513 are formed to cover the side walls of gate electrode 511.
(a) As transistors are miniaturized to a higher extent, a concentration of impurity generally increases in accordance with a scaling rule. In accordance with this, the impurity concentration at the channel region increases in MOSFET 520 shown in FIG. 40, and thus inversion of the surface of channel region is suppressed. This results in increase of a threshold voltage of MOSFET 520 of surface channel type. PA1 (b) If the impurity concentration at the channel region increases in MOSFET 520, carriers moving in the channel scatter to a higher extent. Therefore, mobility of minority carriers at the channel decreases, so that improvement of the drive performance of transistor cannot be substantially expected. PA1 (c) In the pMOSFET 620 of buried channel type shown in FIG. 41, buried channel region 615 is of p-type having the same polarity as source/drain regions 607, and makes connection between paired p-type source/drain regions 607. By controlling gate applied voltage, the degree of depletion in buried channel region 615 can be changed for modulating the current flowing through the channel.
However, the depletion layer width formed by the gate electric field is smaller than 50 nm from the substrate surface. Further, the depletion layer at the p-n junction between buried channel region 615 and phosphorus diffusion region 603 expands for only about 50 nm or less toward buried channel region 615. Therefore, the depth of buried channel region 615 must be smaller than about 100 nm in order to deplete whole buried channel region 615 by the gate voltage.
In general, p-type buried channel region 615 is formed by implantation of boron. Since boron has a small mass and a large diffusion coefficient, it is difficult to form a shallow buried diffusion region, and its depth from the substrate surface exceeds 100 nm due to a heat treatment at a later step. When the depth of buried channel region 615 from the substrate surface exceeds 100 nm, a non-depleted region is formed at buried channel 615 even if a voltage is applied to gate electrode 611. In this case, a current which cannot be controlled by gate electrode 611, i.e., so-called punch-through current is generated.
(d) In pMOSFET 620, source/drain regions 607 are formed by implantation of boron. As already described, boron has a strong tendency to diffuse. Therefore, it is difficult to suppress diffusion of boron from source/drain regions 607 toward the channel region. Accordingly, an effective channel length decreases, which makes it difficult to miniaturize the transistor structure.
For the above reasons (a)-(d), it is difficult to miniaturize the conventional MOSFET.